Wait
by ErurainiaLai
Summary: Usagi eyes have not been the only ones that have watched Misaki for so long. Please R&R
1. Prologe

**I decided a while ago i would write this, and i kinda liked it. Please review so i know if anyone is interested it knowing the rest of the story**

**Disclaimer:...**

**Misaki: Ahem...**

**Sha-Chan: What?**

**Misaki: Say it**

**Sha-Chan: Fine! i do not own the most wondrous Junjou Romantica**

Turn right. Press the button. Cross the road. Enter the shop.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Time to go in.

"I'll have a lemon drizzle cake, please."

I watched as the green pools closed and the chocolate headed teen nodded quickly. His pale long fingers reached in and fondled my cake. Slowly he wrapped it up carefully peeling of the price sticker and applying it to its packaging. And he stopped before handing me the cake.

"That will be £1.50, please."

Like a snail, I slowly reached into my pocket for my wallet. More time it took me the longer I could spend with my beloved. I cursed to myself when I found that inside my wallet I didn't have any notes only coin…the correct coins. I wanted him to have to hand me change for a chance for our hands to touch more then once. I handed him the money savouring our skins contact and reached for my cake that had been placed on the counter.

"Thank you, please come again"

I will. I always will. Reluctantly I left the shop and towards my usual destination, the park. To sit and watch him once more. I was always there with him, ever since I met him, I rarely leave his side. I loved him so much, yet he still hung around with that other man. The tall sliver haired man that kept him against his will. My poor love. Like a prince I'm coming to your rescue. I'll never let anyone harm you. Soon I will make my move.


	2. Misaki Senses tingling?

**Hellooo! Wow this took me a while to write... I hate writers block . Thank you to all who reviewed, and for all who asked it the stalker is... Haha i'm not going to tell you XD because i'm cool like that. Anyway read and enjoy.**

**Usagi: Ahem?**

**Sha-Chan: What?**

**Usagi: One word... Discalmer!**

****Sha-Chan:** Fine ... i do not own this wondrous junjou romantica... *sighs***

**Usagi: Thank you**

****Sha-Chan:** i will win some day**

**Usagi: *scoffs* as if.**

**Misaki: GET ON WITH IT!**

"That will be £1.50, please"

Misaki said this while handing over the slice of lemon drizzle cake the customer had order. He loved this job. Even though it was only part time, because Occasionally he would help make all these cakes. Oh how he loved to bake. Ever since he was young he loved baking, even before his parents died, he used to bake with his mother. That was something from his childhood he had treasured dearly.

As the man slowly handed over the money Misaki smiled cheerfully as the cake was taken from his hand. He watched as the man turned to leave with a smile on his face. That was another thing he liked about baking. He loved seeing people enjoy his cake, it always brought a bright sunny smile to his own face.

"Thank you, please come again"

For the next few hours Misaki repeated this transaction with many different people; young and old, watching them enjoy his cakes. Flicking his green pools towards the clock he sighed.

3.45.

His shift was over.

As he took off his apron, he waved his boss goodbye and heading out of the door,, he gathered up all his stuff. With in second of leaving his work place, a familiar tune began to play. The cheerful bleep of his phone. He flipped it open, unsurprised by who the incoming call was from.

Usagi.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the green button on his phone.

"Hel…"

"MISAKI! Why didn't you answer the first time!"

"I was working."

"Stay right there I'm coming to get you."

"No, I have to go shopping or else we will have nothing to eat. I walk back after that."

"I want Nabe."

"Fine."

"I love you my cute little Misaki."

And with that Misaki ended the call with a sigh. Why couldn't that man act his age for once. He's all ways so childish. Although that was one of the reasons why Misaki loved him as much as he did. Even though he could never say it for some reason. Even when he wanted to.

The teen headed into the supermarket muttering to himself.

_I'll get you this time baka Usagi, bell peppers for you!_

Smiling when he mumbled that he trotted round the shopping centre always thinking of what Usagi would want in his nabe the most…. Of course except the bell peppers. They were for his own enjoyment when he forced the Author to eat them.

It wasn't long till Misaki had finished getting all the ingredients and had already head out of the shop on his way home. Content he was humming in his own mind, he noticed a man attempting to reach a old tattered scarf, which was hooked on a branch in the nearby park. The kind soul Misaki was awoke, as he thought he would go and help the man since he seem like he was struggling.

"Excuse me, Sir? Would you like me to get that for you?"

"If you would be so kind."

The man just smiled as he watched the teen grab the branch with both

Hands and swing up onto the tree. When he was out of sight a small smirk crept across his face, before quickly returning to normal as the boy jumped down from the tree, scarf in hand.

"Thank you young man, you look thirsty, here you must take this drink as a thank you."

For a second Misaki thought it was a tiny bit strange for this stranger to just be offering him a drink, but he reconsidered this since, well he did look quite parched.

Taking the bottle of water from the mans hand misaki smiled as his gulped down half the bottle in one go. Weirdly enough the teen didn't think he had been that thirsty, but he must have been to drink that much.

All of a sudden the teens head started to pound, as his eyes became unfocused. As he wobbled trying to gain balance he stretched out an arm, placing it on the man shoulders, Just before his whole body collapsed completely. Within a moment Misaki drifted of into the deep white world of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Usagi was speeding down the tiny lanes, in an attempt to reach Misaki, wherever he was now on his was home. The news report he had heard just after ending the call to Misaki had unsettled him. Not only that but something in his mind told him Misaki was in danger.

_Flashback_

_Usagi placed the phone down as he heaved a sigh with a smile. He wondered how long it would be until Misaki could end the phone call the same way he did. With "I love you". _

_The author pulled him self onto the sofa, in front of his laptop, as the television blared behind him. Suddenly at the sound of the news, Usagi clicked on to the television._

"_It appears the kidnapper only takes men between the ages 15 - 24, from the Tokyo area. He has taken 7 people in total over the last 7 months, but only 6 have been found dead. It is believed the 7th__ victim Takuma Kyo is still alive….."_

_With that Usagi shot up from the sofa and bolted for his car. Misaki fit that description was all that ran through his min_d.

This thought flash back in his mind and he put his foot on the pedal harder. He didn't care that he was speeding, but he had to know his Misaki was safe.

Suddenly time slowed as his head turned to side to see his misaki unconscious being dragged into a car. In that second he screeched to a halt and pelted out of the car. Only to reach the other car as it pulled of, quite fast as the driver noticed the other man. Usagi cursed and he clambered into his car, locking his eyes on the car in front. The author followed the car until, they turned a sharp right and Usagi could believe his eyes. The car that he just had been following, had merged with the sea of traffic and was gone.

His Misaki had been taken.

**OOO supence XD Haha i hope you like it, please review, so i know what you's think :D**

**Misaki: Why did you make me and idiot? i wouldnt drink water from a stranger**

****Sha-Chan:** Cos you are an idiot... deal with it**

**Misaki: *Pouts***

**Oh yeah could someone tell me what AU means... its been irritating me**


	3. captured

**HIIII GUYS! :D sorry about this being a short chapter... i'm kinda trying to keep it alive! annnny way lets get on with it :)**

**Misaki: Say it!**

**Sha-chan: i dont know wha...**

**Misaki: I'M IN TROUBLE JUST SAY IT SO I CAN BE HURRY UP AND BE SAVED!**

**Sha-chan: okay okay! I dont own Junjou romantica**

**Misaki's POV**

When the teen awoke it was like he hadn't even opened his eyes. The whole place around him was engulfed in darkness. Listening carefully, he could hear sobbing echoing around the room. Delving deep into his mind Misaki tried to remember how he had end up sitting in this darkness.

He remembered, shopping, helping some man…. And then drinking some water. That was when everything faded. Suddenly the chocolate haired teen started to shake and as head did he heard a jingle from his left arm. Pulling his arm up close to his face so he could see what was on his wrist, he saw a little sliver bracelet with a silver bead tightly bound to his wrist.

The teen just put his arm down and pulled is knee's up to his chest, curling into a ball. Thought's flooded through his mind. About Himself. About where he was. But most of all Usagi was in his mind. Although he was scared out of his mind right now, he took solace in knowing Usagi would find him and come to his rescue like all those other times. He just had too.

As these thought ran through his head the sobs from the room started echoing into his head now. Slowly he looked up into the dark room and began to call out into the what seemed like empty room.

"Excuse me, who else is hear?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!"

The shout shocked Misaki. He was just trying to help. He just wanted to know if anyone else was there and what did he mean it was all his fault. He hadn't done anything. At least he didn't think he did, he didn't even recognise the voice that had cursed him so much.

All of a sudden the sobbing stopping and footsteps replaced them. Misaki heard them as the crept closer and closer. Then a crack of light shone into the room as a door was opened and the shadow of a man appear. Although soon that man was in full light as the light was switched on and Misaki shook more than before.

It wasn't just the man who stood in the doorway that was terrifying the teen, it was the sight the light had illuminated. The room was stoned grey walled and floored. It would have been a normal basement if it wasn't for dark red liquid that was smeared around the room. Pools of it were dotted around the room, the closed being next to the young man who seemed to be the one that had shouted before. Only, It wasn't just a pool of blood, it was a stream. Running from the young mans torso.

Misaki froze in horror as he watched as the smiling man walk slowly down the stairs. As the man walked towards the teen. He quickly tried to move backwards further even though there was a cold stone wall in the way. When the man reached him his hand gently cupped the teens cheek and whispered hollowly in his ear.

"Don't be scared, you're safe now."

Then man stared into Misaki's trembling eyes before leaning in and pressing his warm tongue against the teen cheek sliding it upwards and across his nose. Silent tears ran down Misaki's face as he closed his eye's and cringed, turning his head away from the man.

The blonde haired man tilted his head to the side, moving the teen face so he was looking directly at him. He looked at the boy with soft eyes before quietly asking him a question.

"Why are you crying?"

Watching as the boy turned away from him again and tried to back off, his eyes grew threatening. With out a flinch the man rammed the teens head into the wall behind the fiercely. As the connection was made a deafening crack resonated through Misaki's head and blood began to run down his head and trickle round his neck.

"I SAID WHY."

The teens heart rate quickened as flood of tears began to rain down from his eyes and once again the look in his eyes changed back to a calm, kind one. Slowly the man got up and walked towards the blood soaked sink at the other side of the room, Kicking the other teen out of the way as he did so. A scream of agony fled his mouth and filled the room.

As the sound reached the mans ears he laughed, grabbing a damp cloth as he did so, before walking back over to Misaki. Carefully he wiped the blood from around his neck and just smearing it around. As he put down the cloth, he shorten the distance Him and Misaki were from each other before speaking once more.

"Oh, my love. Why must you make me hurt you?"

Just as those words left his mouth he grabbed the teens face, forcing him mouth open before pressing his lip tight against his own. For a moment the man violated Misaki's mouth, before releasing the boy and wiping his mouth.

As he got up to leave he smirked, turning back to the teen as he was at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be back later my love. Goodnight."

And with that the light switch was flicked and the room went dark again.

Curling up into a ball Misaki continued to cry and he wished solely for one thing.

His Usagi to find him.

**So? what do you think...? creepy enough or does he need to be even more creepy? Please tell me i wanna know **

**Misaki: Why do you hate me**

**Sha-chan: i dont**

**Misaki: then why do you always cause me pain?**

**Sha-chan:... for a plot :)**


	4. Love me

**HIII! Long time no speaky hey? **

**well yea sorry for no updates but i was on holiday for teh last two weeks and i has been beuy, but i should get all my updating done soon :D but anywhy i hope you like this chapter. though i warn you, its a tad violent... you have been warned**

**Usagi : SAY THE DISCLAIMER SO I CAN FIND HIM YOU...**

**Sha-chan: okay okay calm it down, i dont own junjou romantica... if i did i would make a 3rd series... hint hint...**

**Misaki Pov**

The darkness had once again consumed Misaki as he sat curled up in the same spot, he resided in those many hours ago. His heart churned with pain, yet the teens eyes were unable to spill any more tears, although he could still feel them run down his cheek.

Misaki had no way of knowing how long it had been since the last time the man had turned the light on but he knew it was long enough for the sobs and cries of the other teen to stop dead. The poor teen felt he needed to call out to make sure he was still alive, but not even a whisper could escape his frozen lips. Even his best attempt to move failed him, for the only movement he could make was to let his whole body shake in fear.

Except his head, which apart from the hammer like pounding he felt was numb and his thoughts began to cease. The teen couldn't even hide in the fact that this was all a dream since, if a pinch could wake you from your slumber, surly the pain he felt emanating from his skull should have done it too.

_Click_

The light switch was flicked and the room illuminated, but it wasn't until then Misaki realised he hadn't even the strength to open his eyes, only shake. The next thing that struck him was the clunk of footsteps as the bee line in his direction, growing ever louder with every step. Though even worse was the sound when he stopped. The silence.

He felt the man bend down and move closer towards his face, staring at it. As he did he felt the paw of a lion caress his cheek and slowly move over to his lip and soft deceitful voice rang in the teens ears.

"Wake up my beloved, I made you breakfast."

Fearing what would happen to him if he dared not to open his eyes, Misaki reluctantly peeled open, making a desperate attempt not to see the room around him. He watched as the wolf in the sheeps skin, placed his "breakfast " before him.

Staring back up at the teen was a fish head complete with eyes, that seemed to scream into his very soul as he looked at it. A strange white liquid was also smeared on the plate along with what looked like a piece of wall plaster.

_Probably the only person on earth that cooks worse that Usagi-san_

Misaki felt sick the moment his mind had made that connection, though it was something he needed. A joke, to make things less real. Anything that would keep him from going insane him self.

Looking back up the teen saw one of the coldest smiles he had ever seen, spread across his face, before he got up and began to walk in the direction the teen lay the last time Misaki had seen him. He wanted to let his eyes follow him because he needed to know that boy was still alive.

A sudden kick to the boys stomach turned his body over so Misaki found him self looking in to the boys blue eyes. The boys lifeless blue eyes.

Another wave of nausea washed over the teen as he watched the man smile as he bent down place two finger gently on his neck. That smile broadened as his removed his two fingers from the dead teens neck and a whisper leaked out of the mans mouth.

"Took him long enough."

And like a he'd done this a thousand time a smooth motion followed these words as he dove his hand into his trouser pocket, pulling out a long thin pen knife.

_No._

The man had already murdered this teen yet it seemed he was planning to cut him up too? Was he a canible? Is that why he was taken, to be eaten? These thoughts washed over the teen like river over a pebble, as the fear from before returned, but this time it refused to let him close his eyes and ignore what was about to happen.

The sliver knife glistened with red as he pushed it into the skin around the deceased teens jaw, and in a sawing motion he slowly began pulling the dead teens skin from his face. The ruby blood flowed over the slick sliver knife and began to drip into the dried puddle on the floor.

As he got near the forehead he slid his knife shut returning it to his pocket and with on sharp tug he pulled the teens face clear from his cold skull.

Misaki just sat unable to breath as he watched this whole scene unravel in front of his eyes, his body couldn't even shake in fear. The man in front of his was smiling happily at the "new" face he had just acquired for his collection and holding it in his right hand he turned his attention back to Misaki who was frozen in shock on the floor.

He walked over, leaning down so he towered above where Misaki had been sitting.

"My love, don't look so scared, he wouldn't love me, so he dissevered it. **BUT** yooooou _love_ me. **don't** you. So every thing will be fine **okay**?

The traumatised boy just stared and the man unable to move or say a word, barley being able to digest what he had just said. Though before he could he felt the man cold lips press against his own and a pain spread through them as the blonde meglimaniac bit down on them, enough to draw blood, licking them as he pulled away .

As he did he began to walk back to the door, Misaki could just see the man raise the dead teens face to his own, through his watering eyes and hear the words that slithered of his tongue.

"and… why waste a pretty face."

_Click_

**Was that creepy enough for you guys? someone told me to make it creepyer, so is that better? tell me in a review :D**


	5. Please, let this be a dream

**Hi guys, its me again... long time no updaty. no im not dead just busy, but im trying to get these out as fast as i can, but im the middle of my A levels and such so...**

**Misaki: if you make another excuse i sware.**

**Me: Now now, less of the violence or i kill you off**

**Misaki: ... Good luck on everything**

**Me: better, now i dont own junjou and on with the story.**

"It has just been confirmed that our latest victim is Takakeshi Misaki, a nineteen year old collage student from Tokyo. It is believed …"

"SHUT UP!"

A huge crash emanated around the condo as a certain sliver-haired author had launched a nearby ash try across the room and into his television. It had been only a day since he watched his lover being taken away from him and he already had done everything that would be best, to get him back to his arms.

He had been to the police who had assured him that these kidnappings were there top priority at the moment and they were doing everything they could to find the victims alive. After that Usagi may have caused a slight disturbance in the police HQ, screaming things like, 'Police incompetence' And 'How if they were trying to find the man who took his love he hadn't been caught yet. Through this, plus the angered punch he had thrown at the police officer, he had been landed a all exclusive, one night stay in a cold cell for the night.

During his short stay, he came to the conclusion that if the police couldn't find him, hell, he would never leave his only in the hands of another man, let alone a vile beast of a human. Even if it did mean that he was to face one of his worst enemies, and ask for help.

His father.

He had avoided him since that time misaki had pulled him from his doom for the second time in his life. That was the point the had finally stopped hassling him and gave them his blessing. Not that the author cared in the slightest what his father thought and he hadn't for years now, yet he was the only person he knew who could help him fine his only.

It was times like these, (which he would NEVER let happen again), he wished he had made more effort to converse and make connections with important people at parties, instead of spending the time smiling and thinking of misaki.

The author took a moment and lent back on his sofa. He had been home for four hours and in that time he had managed to ring the man who contributed to his birth and demanded he find him. Though because the author could only remember half of the number plate, which was A5Z, it left little for his father to work with. To make matters worse the only way to convince the man to help him was to agree to his terms, which were, lets just say, less than pleasing.

Though now he sat waiting for the phone call that would signify that the car had been finally tracked down and identified, leading them to his belove'ed. With a deep sigh the sliver haired man lifted his hand scraping it through his hair, looking up as he did so, letting his eyes fix on a familiar face.

Susuki-san.

His bow was still the same as it had been for the last two days, as it was Misaki who always changed his bears bow, though the bears face had changed; Though it had its normal melancholy expression, if possible it was like the bear was as stricken has he was. Taking his paw he grabbed the bear pulling him close and onto his lap.

"Missing him too, hmm?"

He spoke softly to the bear, as though it was his lover himself. He pulled it in more as he felt a wave of uselessness wash over him. How could he let his love be wisked away by some strange man, when he swore to him self he would protect him? Though as he rested his head apon the bears, he drew in a deep breath and a subtle scent drifted up the authors nose forcing a sad smile to form on his lips.

"Misaki…"

Slowly, holding the bear warmly in his grasp, his eyes shut, sending him far away to the land of nod.

As the author pealed open his eyes, he found himself stood in a dark room, only lit by the light creeping under the door at the top of the high staircase. The room seemed to be practically empty except from a dark figure that appeared to be curled up tight, whimpering in the furthers corner of the room. Something intrigued the author about this boy, as he looked somewhat familiar, but without more light in the room he was undistinguishable.

Suddenly the waft of blood swept into his nostrils, forcing his hand to slap over his face in an attempt to un-smell the disgusting smell. Then he heard a small sob escape from the dark shape of the boys mouth.

"Usagi… Please… help.."

Shock clambered over the authors face as he tried to run towards his beloved yet it was to no avail. It was like his feet were glued to the spot and as the light flicked on he found there was no amount of strength that would move him.

What he saw in front of him could only be described as his worst nightmare. His belove'ed's face was completely scared and barely recognisable, blood was running from his scalp soaking into his eyes. His once beautiful, pale skin was now painted black and blue and barely and inch of pure skin left. Though to the sliver haired mans horror, those emerald eyes, which were once clear windows to his loves soul, were now just lifeless husks of what they once were.

Usagi tried his hardest to wake up from this horrible dream, but little did the man know, the true terror was what was coming next. Heavy footsteps proceeded from behind him as a faceless man marched down the stairs. He had the pleasure to watch as his lovers whole body stiffened, freezing in hopes the faceless man would leave. The man as he approached closer to Misaki, pulled out a short blood soaked dagger and slowly he held it up to the poor boys broken face, softly speaking to him like a child.

"it's a shame your all worn out now, still don't want to loose such a pretty face."

And as those words were dug into the bloods flesh, just under his chin, shrieks and wails of pain, cascaded down on usagi's ear, leaving him unable to stop him self screaming out in hopes of stopping the night terror.

"MISAKI!"

**Yes this is a Usagi chapter. but i hope you liked it just as much as the others anyway, please review, it gives me so much insperation for the next chapter :) have a good night**


	6. Fate be my light

**Hello, so i havn't slept for a while and i suddenly got insperation! to write this! so here! please enjoy.**

**Misaki: How would you like it if i controlled your life!**

**Sha-chan: That's imposible, cos im english and you failed english my friend! XD **

**Misaki: ;-;**

Time had began to pass uncontrollably, yet the battered teen was unaware when day would turn to night. The only way he could try was to count the days he had been trapped in that chilling room. Although that was easier said than done, since between passing out and staring into the darkness time slowed and skipped. The only thing he was certain of was that "He" would come to see him often. Sometimes too often.

Misaki could feel himself getting thing as he continued to evicted any food that he tried to keep in his stomach and he struggled to find an inch of himself that didn't sear in pain ever time he moved. It seemed like every time him belly rejected some of the megalomaniac's home made lunches it would warrant another raged beating and recently they were becoming ever so more violent.

Not only the physical beatings left him scarred, it was the damage to his psyche and every moment that went past broke him even more. The teen found himself loosing things, that at first seemed trivial; such as having friends or if he had any at all. But as the hours had drawn on, the chest of his mind slowly began to empty until the only things left in his memory was his most loved bunny and every moment they had spent in each others company. These were the only thoughts that were currently keeping the lost teen sane. Even his own name had left his vocabulary, his mind feeling it unimportant.

One thing Misaki had found solace in doing was that if he closed his eyes tight enough, he would find himself able to relive the few memories he had held so tightly too. The one he found himself buried in currently was that of there first real date, more specifically his first confession. The two of them, sat there in the Ferris wheel. The sky, dormant blue. The stars twinkling like angels, lighting that memorable night. Both sat at opposite sides of the cart, a look of sadness etched on his lovers face and as they reached the top a blurted "I love you" leaked out of the teens lip and his lovers mouth turned upwards into the most beautiful smile. Then the author reaches his hand out and blinds the teen with a torch.

No wait, the light which was now seeping through his wrinkled eye lids was that of the singular light bulb that precariously hung in the cold cell of a room he was confined to.

"My love? Are you awake?"

The footsteps.

Resounding, echoing off each and ever wall.

His voice.

Piercing, scraping the teen soul.

Even with all the terror he open his eye, for that was one of the things that the teen had engraved in his mind. Obey without question and when he wants your attention? You give it too him.

"Good, your awake. I see your happy again today."

As the blonde haired psychopath drew closer the smile on his face changed from soft and gentle to sinister. When the teen had realised what had caused this he began to nod rapidly. And answer to the mans statement. The smile had returned to its previous tone as he handed the teen some food. This time it consisted of what seemed to be the mans speciality: Roasted pigs snout served with a side of dead rat, topped with a creamy white sauce.

As per usual Misaki forced the food down his throat, trying his best not to taste it. When the man was pleased with how much of it had been eaten (which meant all of it.) he readily violated the teens already abused mouth, pulling at his tongue with his sharp teeth.

After that he left with no further abuse which was strange to the teen. He had found himself preparing for the worse, leaving him relived when nothing came of it. Though what struck him as strange was it seemed the man had something else going on in his mind entirely. All of a sudden a terrifying thought washed over him. What if he had already found someone else?

Just as this had came to him, the man flicked the light off and as he did Misaki squeezed his eyes tight just to avoid looking into that cold darkness. But what he found behind those closed lids wasn't black, there was a glow. A glow meant light.

Confusion swept over the chocolate haired teenager as he remembered hearing the man switch off the light and close the…

No.

He hadn't heard the door close.

Was he still stood there? Watching him? He had never done that before, at least as far as he knew. The teen found him self scared not to know and slowly opened a single eye to check what he was doing.

He wasn't watching him. In fact he wasn't even in the room. The light was seeping in through the open doorway. Thoughts ran through the teens mind, but after what appeared to be a few second, but in reality was more like ten minuets of pure thought battles, on stood champion.

Try to run.

He could do it, all he would have to do was get up, run and get out of the door and he was free. As he recanted this in his head, slowly he began to believe it.

With a deep breath he climbed to his feet and with his legs shaking, he wobbled over to the stairs, catching himself upon the wall, though all most slipping as his foot slid across the cold icy puddle of blood on the floor.

As he climbed up the stairs, he found himself wanting to turn back. Sit back down and wait for his fate to unravel. The only thing that was keeping his foot moving up each step was the hope that by doing so, he would get the chance to see Usagi again.

By the time he had reached the top of the stairs he had stopped arguing with his internal self. Slowly he pushed the door open fully, wincing at the bright light and stumbling into the room.

If there was a chance Misaki's face could have turned paler, now would be the time it would have. Dead ahead of him was a singular white wall smeared with blood and hanging from different rusted nails was a collection of many different faces and other body parts.

The teen turned his head swiftly to the left as his whole body froze in terror and disgust, though he quickly defrosted as something caught his eye. A small white telephone lay abandoned on a small side table and to him it looked like it could be his own angel.

Quickly he shuffled his screaming body towards the phone. As he picked it up, instinctively he called the only number he could remember. When it began to ring, it seemed to ring for at least a decade before they picked up.

"_Misaki?"_

Tears readily ran down my cheeks from my eyes as that familiar voice chimed. To the teen it had been years since he was able to hear the beautiful voice. The same voice that was able to evoke every single one of my emotions.

"I…. Need… You… Usag…"

Suddenly the phone clattered to the floor and the teen froze.

"Tut, Tut, Tut."

**Wow the suspense is so thick you could walk on it... ahh yes if no more chapters go up before Christmas, merry Christmas my yaoi fans! Please review, tis the season for giving (I gave you this fic) and receiving ( a quick easy review?) Smiley face!**


	7. Listen

**Hello again. Finaly a new chapter! i have finaly finshed most of my exams... well except my drama exam but that sould go down well... i hope... any way i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Misaki: I WONT! WHY? JUST WHY?**

**Shau-chan: deal with it child.**

As he heard the phone clatter to the floor, the author couldn't help but emit a small gasp from his lips and his eyes bulging out of his skull. He found himself gripping the phone tighter in the hops that that would help the situation.

"Misaki..?"

His body began to shake out of fear for his beloved; after all he could feel the scars in his voice as he had spoken moments ago. Though to Usagi it might have well have been hours as the silence filled the air.

Just as the grey haired man was about to call out his lovers name once more, he heard it. Misaki's voice twisted into desperate sobs, which were quickly followed by two words that he couldn't stop repeating

No, Please.

The author gritted his teeth and quickly placed the phone on the side, digging his hand in his pocket for the small mobile phone he owned. Dialing_ that number_, he impatiently tapped his feet waiting for the phone to connect. Click.

"Hel"

"Father, he called me. He is on the phone right now. Use your power and find him."

"Alright Akihiko, I'm on my way. I need you to stay on that phone, DO NOT hang up, understood?"

"Understood."

Click

Usagi closed his mobile phone and dashed back over to his main phone, taking a deep breath before holding it up to his ears once more. Though it wasn't like before. The silence was gone now and in its place was the ear piercing screams and cries, which echoed around the authors head.

Distressed as the grey haired man was, he stayed on the phone, only raising his hand to cover the tears that dripped onto his cheeks. There was no way he was going to loosed his Misaki. He would be strong, for him.

"WHY! ANSWER ME!"

For the third time in minuets the teens head was slammed into the desk which had once held his chance at freedom. Crimson blood was now dripping down his pale skin, highlighting his gaunt face as it did so.

All Misaki could muster was sobs to answer the blonde man's question, which in its self just angered the man more. Though this was his only seen for a short second as his scowl appeared to mellow out into a calm expression, which if the teen had met him without any of this, he could have passed for a nice guy. (But that's far from the truth)

Suddenly the once angry men raised his hand to the teen, making the poor boy flinch and squeeze his eyes tight in hopes that if he couldn't see it, then it wasn't real. Simply a child's dream. But the teen didn't feel the harsh sting of a slap ricocheting across his cheeks. Instead a soft hand was caressing them. It was so gentle he could barely feel that it was there at all.

"Don't be afraid. I want to know why you would contact that man, whom which your prince saved you from?"

Misaki slowly opened his eyes to the soft voice, though they were still terrified, yet forgetting the man for a moment he delved into the depths of his heart, hiding far away from the megalomaniac in front of him. Only, that once small mistake allowed him to mumble the author's name.

"Usagi-san."

What was left of the smile that was one the psychopaths face had defiantly dissipated as the fury from before was evidence in his eyes alone. With just a whisper, cold shivers were placed on the teen's already quaking body.

"I see... That's fine. I don't need your love. My new soul mate loves me very much..._ why waste someone so nice though"_

After his little speech he let off an insane laugh, cackling into the air above him. The teen scrambled himself back as far as he could, now terrified for what was left of his pitiful existence. Though as he did, he put his hand on something that felt colder than ice, burning his own flesh, yet at same time it was soft like a

Leg.

Spinning himself to stare at the "thing" (if that's what you could call it.) It was a woman. A dead woman. Her eyes glared down at the teen like she was accusing him of all of her problems.

Misaki unintentionally emptyed his stomach, or at least if there was anything in there we would have. He wrenched his scarred throat like if his did it, it would it would fix everything.

"Aww you woke up mother. Please don't be angry with him. He didn't mean it. Go back to sleep."

The teen whipped his head back round to face the megalomaniac, realising he had positioned himself directly in front of Misaki. A smirk appeared on his face and seconds later he had grabbed the boy's flimsy wrists, flipping him over onto his stomach with a resounding crack.

A scream emanated from the boys' mouth as waves of fresh tears washed themselves down the Teen' tender cheeks. If this wasn't enough, he sensed his jeans being tugged down and another scream, mixed with a deafening cry released its self from the teen's lips, as he felt himself being torn apart.

Misaki heard the last of his mentality snap and everything went blank. He stopped registering the pain that was currently coursing through his body and retreated back to the only sanctuary he had left. Where there was something he held so tightly too and the final thing he had left to care about.

Usagi-san.

The last thing he felt was a cold pressure driving its self into his chest pushing down into the darkness within him.

**what did you thing? good or bad? more or stop writing this forever cos you suck? XD anyway its comeing to an end soon. only 1 or two chapters left... one i think... anyway i hoped you liked it and please review i like to hear you thoughts :) it inspires me**


	8. My Last Victim

**Hi guys, so this is the very last chapter! Ever! EVER EVER! anyway yes, sorry it took so long, i have had an eye infection and now a chest infection (sighs) but someone really pushed me to write this, even though i really hate ending things. Also ever time you see this "-" its changes perspective mainly from Misaki and usagi, but once from one other character. theres a lot in the chapter so sorry. But yes, i'll stop talking and let you read it, cos you've been waiting.**

**Eru-chan: Oh yes the disclamer, i do not own junjou romantica or any...**

**Misaki: PLEASE I DONT CARE... just hurry uppp ;-;**

When the boy awoke it was like he hadn't even opened his eyes. The whole place around him was engulfed in darkness. Listening carefully, he could hear sobbing echoing around the room. Delving deep into his mind left the boy unable to remember how he had end up sitting in this darkness.

At first he thought that maybe it was the old man's idea of a sex game, though that though dissipated as the sobs continued to echo around the otherwise soundless room. A sort of worry tiptoed around his mind as he wondered where exactly he was and why he was there.

But all thoughts disappeared as blinding light swept across the room and as the brightness faded, just a dull glow illuminated the room allowing the caramel haired boy to see a crimson splashed room, with a shivering chocolate haired teen breathing heavily in the corner of it.

His eyes shot open at the scene that surrounded him, which instantly let him grasp the situation he was in, and then quickly to the thin stairs that, occupied the room, as he heard footsteps slowly making their way toward him. A whirlwind of ideas span round his head, enough so to make himself dizzy if he was in fact spinning and before he realised it the man that had been walking towards him was right in front of him.

With a smile, that felt like venom, the man reached his hand gently cupped the boy's cheek and whispered hollowly in his ear.

"Don't be scared, you're safe now."

Then man stared into high scholar's grey eyes before leaning in and pressing his warm tongue against the teen cheek sliding it upwards and across his nose.

All of a sudden a sharp kick forced itself into the man's crotch as anger washed across the boy's face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU FREAKING PERVERT!"

Within seconds of screaming those words he scrambled himself of the floor, violently forcing the megalomaniac to the floor as he did so. Without thinking he ran over to the blood soaked teen that was still shaking, pulling him off the ground and making him move.

"You don't want to die, right? So move it, now!"

Like the words had inspired the teen, his leg slowly began to move, letting the caramel haired boy swiftly pull him along, up the stairs and out of the basement he had been held in for what felt like a millennia. The movement through the rooms with in the prison that they had been held in was somewhat like a blur to the teen and quickly they were out the front door.

* * *

><p>It had only been 40 minutes since Usagi-chichi had arrived with his team of specialist, yet there were still no results, which only meant that Usagi himself was purely pacing and shouting for everyone to do a better job. There had been a few times his father had tried to settle him down and tell him that everyone was working as fast as they could, yet that was as easy as bathing in cement. All that kept repeating in the authors mind was the sound of his beloved's cries and screams, while he stood not able to help in the slightest.<p>

Though as the sounds of pens and machines moved a voice broke through all other noises.

"We've got him!"

All eyes around the room shot open and heads turned towards the one man who had just spoken. A moment of stillness was what preceded the words until Usagi ran forward, moving people out of the way, casting his eyes at the map of Tokyo that had a small red circle pinpointed closely to the silver-haired man's condo on it. Only seconds later the author was out of the door, not a thought spared for shoes or a jacket, before his father could even stop him.

* * *

><p>It had Barely been five minutes since the caramel haired boy had yanked Misaki out of the hell hole he had been in for the past 4 days, yet no matter how hard he was trying he couldn't move his legs any longer and his knee's buckled forcing him to the ground. Not only him but the other boy who was holding him before was dragged down by the teens weight, allowing them both to hit the floor.<p>

"What the hell get up!"

The boy glared at him, until till his eyes widened as he saw blood trickle onto the concrete through the evenings dusk. Heavy breathing filled the gap of silence, as the boy decided to pull the teen over to the lamppost, next to them for him to lean on.

"I'll…I'll get help, stay here…"

And with that the boy ran off down the road.

* * *

><p>Usagi had become a cheater as he raced down the street, his feet numb even though a few shards of glass had cut through his socks and into his feet. He didn't care as long as he got to his Misaki on time. He could do anything as long as it meant he was safe in his arms once more.<p>

As he reached a split in the road he slowed as he searched his mind for the way to the place in which his love resided. It only took seconds for him to decide that it was left that he would be going, before a young man with caramel hair ran into him full on like he was in a rush, from the right hand path. Knocking him back, he ignored the boy as he heard him calling after him, almost sounding desperate, as he continued running as fast as he could.

The Author had no idea how long he had been running for since he reached the place where he would see his lover again and he didn't care. Kicking at the door, he broke the hinges and forced himself inside. Searching through room after room, he found himself surrounded by dead eyes watching his every move, as cold faces watched him. His heart raced in fear that one of the many belonged to him, yet none did, though that didn't calm his now spasming muscle. But as he looked down a small trail of what looked like fresh blood caught his eye, and following it lead to an old wooden door which was left swung open.

Slightly hesitant to walk through said door, in fear that his lover was no longer among the living, he descended down the steps, though all he was greeted with was walls of red, and lakes of crimson filling the floor. The authors hold body began to shake as he slid against the wall to the floor, his hands gripping his head, as a waterfall of tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"…Misaki…."

* * *

><p>Pain had now stopped ricocheting through the teens chest now as his hold body had turned numb, his mind beginning to fade as he sat, propped up only by the lamp post he had be placed against. Snow had begun to fall as night began to overtake the sky mimicking the dark room in which he had been held, yet Misaki hadn't noticed, let alone cared. The only thing his mind allowed him to think of in his waking hour was of his love. Oh how he wished he had said it once without mumbling, without maybes or properly and without pretending he hadn't said it at all in embarrassment. He wished he had spoiled his rabbit just like he had done him. Most of all he wished that he hadn't caused his author all of the pain he had put him through, because of his own stupidity.<p>

The teen pulled his hand up to his heart and held it, as a pain shot through it, though only briefly as he felt he's body grow weaker with every passing moment and like armour his mind followed suit. Slowly his eyes shut, his head showing him his life flashing though his mind, blurry images like an old film reel and at the end a light on the water, like sliver glass, his last though escaped from his lips barely a whisper.

"Usagi…."

**TEARS I TELL YOU TEARS! this hurt so much to right this, i mean the idea made me cry and actually doing it? well that made a pretty little river! Anyway, good bad? tell moi! By the way anyone guessed who my cameo was in the chapter? The "Caramel haired boy"? Ahh yes and if i get 10 reviews asking for it, i will write an epilogue of 3 months later, which will explain some details and how characters are coping... Oh and don't kill me**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello guys :3 Its me again! Sorry this took so long to write... no really i am! ive had terribles writers block for this final chapter. this epilogue! Anyway i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>It had been a total of three months since the man who first took Misaki was caught by the police and the whole ordeal had finally finished. The authorities had deducted that the man was clinically instable and now resided in a mental hospital instead of prison (Which was a heaven as far as Akihiko was concerned) he was enrolled in a mental health facility and was to stay there for what appeared to be the rest of his life.<p>

Though the man may never have been caught if the caramel haired teen had not reached the police station, informing them of what had happened and giving then all the details he could remember of the entire night and the man's face. Though by the time the ambulance had reached the poor college student it was already late leaving the snow to pile high upon him, crimson blood staining the pure beauty of the untouched snow. He almost blended in he was that pale and his once plump lips had been dyed a subtle blue colour.

So when they found the home in which the victims had been held captive, the horror they found was conclusive. The author was found on his knees, unmoving, his eyes glazed over and all expression devoid from his face.

That was how he had awoken, those memory's flooding though mind haunting him. Instinctively he flicked his eyes over to the left side of the bed, yet like all days before it lay cold and empty. Running his hand through his hair, he noted it was barely even dawn and with a deep sigh he heaved himself out of his bed.

Slinging on his clothes robotically he left his condo and began his long repeated drive. The sky reflected the grey in Usagi's heart since then and by the time they had reached his destination the heavens had opened themselves up, rain beginning to pour from the sky.

It wasn't a surprise to the author to see Takahiro there. He had been there as much as he could, the same solemn expression on his face. Before this incident he had nearly always just seen a broad smile on his face, even when times got rough, but now it looked as if these three months had been thirty years as his age showed on all his features.

As they passed each other they exchanged no words, only a curt nod. In his heart the silver haired man knew that Takahiro blamed him for everything, even if his showed his civilities. God's know he blamed himself. He had found out the relationship him and his little brother had been involved in and that had lead to one heated argument until they decided to be civil to each other for the sake of everything that had happend

Looking through the window of the door 107, in the right wing of the hospital, he saw his brown-haired lover. He was propped upright in his bed, laded with drips. His hair was all matted down to his head and there was still reminisce of bruises left on his face. Though the worst sight was those emerald eyes that were once full of light were now dead husks.

Walking into the room the teen slowly lifted his head the follow him in.

"U…sagi?

The author took his loves hand and sat in the chair next to the bed, careful not to knock any of the pipes. Misaki had awoken screaming, from his coma almost 2 days ago. Or at least it would have been a scream if his throat would have let it be, but it was more of a breathy wail. The doctors at the time had been unable to calm him down and in fear he would rip his stitches he was sedated. The next time he roused himself he was much calmer and almost instantly Usagi had reached out for him.

"_Usagi….?"_

_Akihiko clasped Misaki's hand and emotional storm glazing over his features._

"_Misaki! Are you okay? How do you feel?"_

_He waited for a response but none came. Misaki just looked at him the light already gone from his eyes._

"_I've got to go and tell a doctor. I'll be back in a moment."_

_But as soon as he began to move Misaki grasped tightly at Usagi shirt and suddenly began shaking uncontrollable._

"_USAGI…U…sa….gi…"_

_Floods of tears began to roll down his face as he refused to let Usagi from his grasp._

The doctor had soon explained that Misaki appeared to be suffering from amnesia and elective mutism and it could take years to heal him, if it was even possible to heal him completely. Though now according to them he was well enough to take home, back to his condo as Takahiro had reluctantly agreed since every time Usagi had left his brothers side, it had caused him great distress and that was something takahiro couldn't bare him to have any more of.

"Misaki? I'm going to take you home today. Susaki-san has missed you."

The teen managed to show Usagi a small smile, which in return made the author smile. The sliver haired man brought his small lover into his arm for a tender hug.

"…I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I won't let you leave me Misaki. I won't. I promise I will always stay with you. Forever."

"Usagi…."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? do you approve? Well write me a review and tell me what you think. But there we go. thats the end of "wait" forever! I hope you have enjoyed reading this and thank you to everyone who has read it and reviewed :3<strong>


End file.
